


Long Time, Can't See

by GhostingAlong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, George literally just misses dream tbh thats all there is to it, M/M, Mentions of Dream, Oneshot, Reminiscing, but he cant bring himself to actually visit him, george centric, mentions of sapnap, no beta we die like george in manhunt, sad georgenotfound, spain but the s is silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingAlong/pseuds/GhostingAlong
Summary: It's been a while since Dream was locked away; everyone was safe, happy, content. They'd all moved on, even Sapnap - despite how dreadfully long it took for him - moved on. Everyone was at peace.Except for George.//Or, george struggles to move on.(a short, test oneshot bc i need 2 practice writing anguish)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Long Time, Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> Theres some parallels to this and my previous oneshot (Prison Peril)!!! Its basically just a continuation but from georges POV, you dont need to read that oneshot to understand this one, however.

Losing a loved one was never an easy ordeal - whether it be from the sharp claws of death, the tight grip of disappearing, or the sad reality of them being thrown into a prison to rot. For George, it was the latter, and it was most definitely not easy to fathom. Not at first, anyways.

He never really considered himself to be an emotional man, the most he showed his emotions was when he was in the sanctuary of his run-down cottage, where nobody could see him but himself.

People didn't really care much, they just thought he slept through it all, but no - it wasn't that. He didn't sleep much at all, actually, he just couldn't bring himself to leave and face the reality that he really did lose the man he loved more than anything.

At first, it was difficult to allow to sink in, to which George overly denied any of the truth, curling himself into a corner of lies where he felt comforted, safe, secure. It was difficult to leave that corner, especially when the truth was closing in on him like a predator, ready to swallow his feelings whole.

The first time he left his house in a while was when Sapnap gave him the granted opportunity to visit Dream in his gloomy prison cell. It was the first time he'd ever truly felt hatred and anger towards the one person he fell in love with - even through a loveless marriage with an absent husband he didn't feel nearly as much hatred - but for Dream, it was totally different.

But Dream's desolate eyes lay fixated on the ground, throughout the entire meeting he uttered not a word in which George took all too personally, eventually leaving with Sapnap. 

He wasn't an emotional person, but after that visit he had to stop for a moment and just sob into Sapnap's heaving chest, the two sharing mutual pain throughout the entire ordeal. Something was changing, the Dream Team no longer was a team - no longer had a 'Dream' to fill in the third spot. It was just Sapnap and George after that, even then, it still felt incomplete for a while.

But after a while, George noticed Sapnap moving on. His attitude returning to the usual, cheery, goofy Sapnap he knew and loved. Sapnap hung out around mostly his fiancés, but still kept up to date with what George did; even if it was mostly gardening or picking dotty mushrooms.

He would occasionally stop by with little flowers he thought were pretty, handing them to George to assist him in fixing up his comfortable garden; it was fairly peaceful, it brought ease to their minds.

Any mention of Dream was denied access. If George said something like, "I wonder how Dream's doing," or, "I believe Dream will change eventually," he'd have a simplistic "Mmmm" uttered in reply, and that was all there was to it unfortunately.

He knew Sapnap was trying to erase all thoughts of Dream from his mind, as painful as it was for the both of them. One wanted to move on, the other couldn't.

Reluctantly, George refrained from bringing Dream up anymore around Sapnap - or anyone, for that matter. It was to be kept in his own mind, secluded in his own miserable sanctuary, never to be spoken.

Even when the small gifts Dream gave him were found hidden in boxes, or under floorboards, all George did with them was hold them for a short while before setting them aside, to be lost again.

He couldn't move on, no matter how hard he tried. There was no way to 'move on' from someone who influenced the majority of the man you are today, someone who gave you purpose... Even if that was to sleep all day.

Nonetheless, George had to face the cruel reality laid upon his eyes, Dream was gone. Although for the better, something still felt so empty to George - he didn't have a purpose without Dream. Despite how cruel, how evil, how barbaric the actions of the other were, he still needed some feeling of reassurance that the other wasn't fully gone, that he was still the funny, cocky, overconfident Dream that George and Sapnap grew up with.

The cruel reality was that Dream had been gone before he was ever locked away. The Dream he knew, that is. He noticed the dreadful change the moment the other started to do things 'to protect him'.

It was stupid; George didn't need any protection, he was fine to defend himself. He didn't even care all that much when his home was griefed, and it confused him to see Dream care too much.

But Dream didn't care about what George wanted. The evil bastard saw the opportunity to rid of a teenager and he took the chance willingly - using George as a mere excuse to succeed with it. George never truly understood the whole ordeal until he learned Dream had changed. Dream was different.

As surreal as it felt, Dream wasn't going to change any time soon. George could miss the fun times they had together all he liked, but they weren't coming back.

He had no choice but to move on, but the mere idea of it was unlikely. Instead, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and hope someday Dream would find him and comfort him, that he'd be held close and be whispered sweet nothings, such as 'it'll all be okay'.

Sweet nothings. Sweet lies. Lies George tried oh so desperately to cling onto with every little bit of mental strain he had left to linger upon, to which he couldn't let go of the idea of Dream still being himself, not the monster he became.

Lighting a small candle on a dark blurry night where the birds sung out in despair, George lay out at the seashore, eyes gazing out into the glassy ocean with nothing to linger on his mind except for Dream. He felt hollow, as though if he were to step foot in the sea he could float away effortlessly.

Perhaps the tide would come in, lift George off the sand and glide him out to sea graciously. Maybe even Dream would swoop down and scoop him up, hold him for a moment, and George could admire the mask that glittered in the candlelight George took with him.

They'd share a moment together, gazing and breathing in sync whereas the ocean would crash through Dream's legs and the water would drip from George's hair onto his blue shirt. They'd share the world, through their gaze and through their touch as they held onto eachother with such agile movements they'd wonder if it was just a comfort mechanism.

But it isn't real. The reality is that George is sitting at the shoreline alone, feeling the warmth of the sand bury itself around his feet and hands as he felt as though he were slowly sinking down, closer to the earth's core where he'd hope to melt at some stage.

Who knows, maybe he'd visit Dream in the morning, as much as it'd set him back from his healing process. Maybe he'd visit and Dream would grin, Dream would jump up from the floor and run towards him, hugging him tightly and twirling him around. Or, perhaps, he'd remain seated, and he'd throw George into the lava behind at the given opportunity, just to rid of his own emotional turmoil. 

George shuddered. Maybe he shouldn't visit Dream after all. As much as he found promise within the idea, there was no hope of Dream returning to his original self.

Maybe he should follow in Sapnap's steps, and move on. 

Maybe.


End file.
